A Girl Like You
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: For outcasts Bella & Alice, life is hard. One surviving with depression, the other has abusive parents. They think they will always be together alone, forever cursed to live the life set for them by 'those who know best'. So how will they react when two new students come into their hidden lives and change what they've always known? Will Bella let Edward in? Will Jasper save Alice?
1. Prologue

**Ok so first of this story is about living with severe depression and child abuse but it's also pretty supernatural. Before each chapter there will be a quoit on ether depression, child abuse or just being different- whatever fits to that chapter. But I won't always have the names of who said the quoit becaues I find them of Google.**

 **Anyway, here is my new story- A Girl Like You...**

* * *

 _Under every scar there's a battle I've lost._

 **Prolouge**

Cut.  
Cut.  
Cut.

I've been cutting since it happened and I barely notice the pain anymore, but I still cut.  
Did you know that people would rather pretend everything's okay rather then admit that something was wrong? Or at least this seems to be the case with me. It's been four years now but no one ever notices, no one but Alice. Then again she would notice, she does it too.

Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.

I have more scars then I care to count but that's okay, I like them in a weird way.

I'm Bella. Bella Swan and I moved to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie, four years ago.

I was thirteen when it happened, just thirteen and so scared.

I guess what I went through is nothing compared to what my best friend, Alice, has been going through everyday of her life since she turned ten.

It's like we're in our own little bubble and at first we tried to break out, to scream and have someone notice, but then...

...then we gave up.

We're alone. We thought we'd never get through it, never live; only survive.

That was until the Cullens showed up and everything changed.

* * *

 _Fire. The flames were licking their way higher and higher, consuming everything in there path._

 _"Mom, mom!"_

 _The fire raged on, cutting off all the exits; it was getting harder to breathe._

 _"Mom, Mom! Mom, get out of there! Mom!"_

I jerked straight up, my breathing erratic and my heartbeat pumping so loud that I was slightly surprised Charlie hadn't come in, although, why would he? He never heard my screams, my cries for help, I made sure of that.

 _Cut._ A dark voice whispered deep in my dead mind.

I de-tangle myself from my duvet and reach over my bed, opening my bedside table drawer and slipping my hand in.

I feel my fingers curl around the long, thin, rectangular box I kept in there. It was metal and had a lock I kept on to stop Charlie for finding out what was really in there; I think he thought it was something of Renee's but it wasn't. I kept a small but efficient surgical blade in it and unlocked the box using a key I kept around my neck and never took of.

I got the blade's handle out of the box and picked how big a blade I wanted, I had various sizes that I could use depending on what I felt I needed. Now I know that you might be thinking 'What? She's crazy! She actually owns different sized blades so she can decide what sized cuts she wants? Who does that?'. Well, I'll answer your questions with a question of my own. Have you ever been the cause of your mothers death? I think not.

And if so, you might understand.

I decided that this time was bad and picked up my biggest and sharpest blade, a blade I hardly ever used. I attached it to the handle and rolled up my left arm sleeve, revealing hundreds of different shaped scars and cuts that completely littered my arm. I swiftly brought the blade down and across the skin just under the inside of my elbow and pulled it across.

I winced and bit my tongue as a sharp pain echoed through my arm and did nothing but watch as the blood started trickling down my arm, slow but steady.

Blood used to make me faint, but now? Now I was so used to it that it didn't effect me anymore. I mean, I cut _at least_ twice a day, sometimes more. I gave over to the depression long ago, in fact the only reason I wasn't dead was because it would kill Charlie to loose me, too.

And then there's Alice. I'm her only friend as she is mine.

So I go on, everyday. Barely surviving; never living. Dead to the world.


	2. You Don't Know Me

**Hello everyone! Firstly, I'm so sorry for not updating any of my other stories in ages but my laptop broke and I only got it back later.**

 **Secondly, yes, this story focuses on child abuse and teenaged depression and who it effects the 'victim' 's life.**

 **I couldn't have wrote this story without the amazing help of my Beta; BringAttentionToTheMatter. Please check out her stories, they are amazing.**

 **Bella and Alice are _very_ OOC and Rosalie is a little too. Lauren, Tyler, Jessica, Mike and the gang are massive bitches, Ben and Angela don't hang out with them much, however everyone else is themselves.**

 **I hope you love this story as much I love writing it.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **Without further ado, here is: A Girl Like You...**

* * *

 _If life doesn't kill you, emptiness will  
_

 **You Don't Know Me**

Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring.

The annoying noise shrills through the cold air, making me shiver and waking me instantly.

I check my clock -3:49- only Alice would call me this late and for only one reason; this time must have been bad.

"Bella." Alice asks through the phone, fear and pain evident in her voice.

"Hey Ali, how bad?" I ask.

"Bad. I think I have a broken arm."

"Okay." I tell her, not really surprised anymore. "Need help with a cover story for the doctors?"

"Yeah, I'll have to go tomorrow." She tells me. I know the pain is eating away at her but she's strong, unlike me- I'm weak.

"Okay how about you tell them you were taking a short cut through the woods to get to school when you tripped and landed on your arm. They'll believe that, they have no reason not too." I suggest.

"Yeah, that'll work. Do...do you think I'll have to get a cast?" She asks fearfully.

"Let's hope not." I tell her, shivering when I remember what happened last time.

"Thanks Bella, for being here."

"No problem Alice, anytime." And as I say the words, I know they're true.

Going to school is a constant. As is the pain and Alice being hurt by her pathetic excuses for parents. As soon as I stop my car in the school parking lot, I know something is different.

I quickly scan the scene in front of me and notice a shiny silver Volvo that most definitely not belong to anyone I knew at this school. Which means that for the first time since I arrived in this small and rainy town four years ago, there was at least one new student gracing the halls of Forks High, poor person.

When I was new here no one seemed to get that I wanted to be alone and for the first few months I was bombarded by stupid, hormonal teenage boys and snotty, annoying teenage girls wanting to share my lime light. Only Alice saw the real me, the broken mess I truly was and after those first few terrifying months I found sanctuary with the lonely little pixie. We had become fast friends, telling each other everything and helping each other as best we could.

I was pulled out of my little lonely bubble when I walked into a cold, hard wall. Odd, I usually could walk between classes without paying attention. People naturally avoided me, waiting until later on to pick on me.

"Oh, sorry." A velvet voice said as two cold hands shot out to help me balance.

"I wasn't looking where I was going." Was my short reply. I don't look up, just mutter 'sorry' and walk away, not having the strength to deal with whoever it was.

I got to my first period, English and sat at the back as I usually do and just sit there, waiting to go to the next lesson and barely paying attention.

When the bell rings I gather up my things and head out of the door to my next class. The morning passed quickly and soon I was walking down to Alice and my usual lunch place- the woods.

As I was walking towards the forest I heard some footsteps behind me but I knew they weren't Alice's, her footfalls are very soft and these were quite heavy.

"Hey, where are you going?" I hear a velvety voice ask behind me and I warily turn around only to do a double take. There in front of me stood a boy who could quite easily be a man. He had bronze hair, golden eyes and the palest skin I had ever seen; even paler then mine.

"Hello? Where are you going?" He asked again, breaking me out of my trance.

"The woods." I said in my usual monotone, no matter how gorgeous he may be I knew better then to let someone in.

"Why?" He asked, trying to sound surprised, but he would have heard all about me by now.

"Alice and I always sit here for lunch." Then, so he'd get the message. "We like to be alone."

"Oh, okay then, just don't go too far, see you later." He said, turning around and walking towards the cafeteria just as Alice reached me, limping and a cast on her left arm.

"Oh no! Ali! I'm so sorry, come on, lets get that thing off before anyone notices." I say, knowing how much trouble she'd be in if her father knew she had been to the hospital.

"Yeah, come on, and while we're doing that you can tell me who the hottie you were talking to was." She said.

Now, I know we are depressed and dead to the world but Ali really was my best friend and we supported each other. She was the only one I could talk to without being scared someone would think somethings wrong. We could be normal with each other, or at least try to be.

My grades were the highest in the school so the teachers rarely bothered me, wanting my good grades on their file and others our age avoided us like the plague- ether that or bullied us.

When I was around Charlie I kept up a pretense of happiness and four years after the accident he was none the wiser to my... condition. But Ali knew, she could just tell. I remember that fiery day as if it was yesterday.

I had escaped to the forest at lunch because I just hated all the attention and promises of false friendship and just wanted some peace.

I'd just settled myself down in a small meadow when I heard a skittering in the trees and then an 'Omph'.

I'd ran in the direction of the sound, only to find a girl lying on the ground wearing a long sleeved, oversized, tatty jumper and tight, old denim jeans that barely fit her. I offered her my hand but when she saw me she just got scared, scrambled up and ran.

We didn't speak for a few months but I had been watching her and realized what she had been going through. Little did I know she had been watching me too so when we finally spoke to each other, we were both equally surprised.

We've been friends for around three and a half years now and we lean on each other. I take pictures of her injuries and have a diary all about her and how she acts on a day to day basis. She has one on my depression and takes pictures of my cuts. We keep them on USB sticks, hidden in various places for fear of someone finding them.

I don't think I'll ever get over my depression but I'm sure that one day I may need my depression dairy but it's just too hard to write about it, so Alice does.

I made Alice's diary and take the photos because, even though she scared to tell people what's happening, I know one day it'll come out and she'll need the evidence to put her destructive parents away for good.

They never hit or hurt Alice's younger sister because in their eyes she's normal and Alice isn't. You see, Alice can sort of sense when something will happen and sometimes has visions of the future. Now, I know I sound crazy, but it's true. She predicts when the sun comes out and when her family will leave her alone, both are few and far between.

She even predicted these new comers, only it was a weird vision as she told me she saw us free and happy with two of the Cullen boys. I know it can't be true, we'll never be free or happy but Alice has never been wrong, then again, there's always a first time for everything.

We had been sitting in silence while I was thinking but Alice broke the silence.

"He's the boy you were with." She says suddenly.

I look at her confused, waiting for her to explain.

"In my vision. In my vision he held you, you looked different, you looked..." She hesitates.

"Alice, what is it? What did I look like?" I was getting worried, was I afraid? Scared? In Pain?

"In Love." Alice says, barely a whisper.

"What?" I ask, shocked. That couldn't be true, could it? I can't fall in love, let alone find someone who loves me, other then Charlie and Alice, right?

* * *

 **So was that a good first chapter? Please leave your comments in the review section and please follow and fave. I'll try to get a new chapter out each week.**

 **Check out my other stories!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Brookie.**


	3. Weird Encounters

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **This chapter is currently un-betaed, my fault.  
**

* * *

 _People would rather pretend everythings ok then admit **somethings**_ **wrong** _  
_

 **Weird Encounters  
**

 _"In my vision. In my vision he held you, you looked different, you looked..." She hesitates._

 _"Alice, what is it? What did I look like?" I was getting worried, was I afraid? Scared? In Pain?_

 _"In Love." Alice says, barely a whisper._

 _"What?" I ask, shocked. That couldn't be true, could it? I can't fall in love, let alone find someone who loves me, other then Charlie and Alice, right?_

I couldn't stop thinking about what Alice had said. I'm nothing, nothing, so why would somebody fall in love with _me_? I'm a cutter, I'm severly depressed, I _killed_ my mother. No one can love me, she must have been mistaken.

At least, that's what I keep telling myself, sitting here next to _him_ in biology. Of course the new student would have to sit next to me, it's the only one available, but that didn't mean we have to talk, didn't stop him from trying though.

"Hello again, I forgot to say earlier, I'm Edward Cullen. May I ask what your name is?" I had asked as soon as he had sat down, there was still five minutes till the lesson began.

"Bella Swan." What made me answer, I don't know, I just did- which was odd in it's self.

"Well, Bella, how was your lunch."

"Ok."

There was a silence I had hoped would last but alas, it did not.

"So, I hear you live with your dad, the police cheif."

"Yeah." I'd said, knowing he would have heard a _lot_ more then just that.

"What's that like?" He had asked making me wonder what I had done to get his attention, maybe he really wanted to get to know me.

 _'Or maybe he wants to get to know you so he can hurt you.'_ That annoying voice that comes with depression sneered. I ignored it, again, weird.

"It's cool. He's really laid back, let's me do pretty much what I want." Wow, where did that come from? That was the first time in four years, discounting my conversations with Alice, I had spoken more then a few words at once.

"What happened to your mother, or is it to hurtful to answer?" Wow, his expression makes me think he really cares.

 _'Shut up! He doesn't care about you, nobody does! Nobody can!'_ Er! Shut UP!

"No, it's fine. She's dead." I whispered but, luckly, before he could ask me anything else, the teacher started the lesson, thank God! I don't think I would be able to lie to him, even though we just met.

So here I am, just wait for this lesson on cellular regeneration to end so I can escape the worried glances on Edward Cullen.

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng! _Finally_ the lessons over. I gather up my books and run out before he can ask me anymore questions. I am suppost to be in gym but that would mean exposing my scars so I always just ditch. Charlie gives me hell for it, but I think he knows I have a valid reason for not going in, one I don't want to share, so he doesn't push me _to_ hard.

Once I'm home I run up the stairs and get out my laptop, USB stick, phone and phone cable. You see, I take photos of _all_ of Alices ingures and keep a diary of her conditon each day. It's all kept on the USB stick to keep it hidden and the USB stick is kept in the box with my blade.

I upload to pictures of Alice's broken arm and new brusies, put them in the correct folder, then delete them from my laptop and phone.

Next I start a new entry.

 _March 2nd 2006_

 _Alice has more brusing around her eye, on her upper right arm and on both her ankles. She is walking with a limp. She had to go to the hospital this morning and got a cast on her broken left arm, however we had to take it off as if her father found out she had been to the hospital, the pain would be a lot worse then just a broken arm.  
_

I click 'Save' and shut down the laptop, taking the USB out.

Poor Alice. I wish she would tell someone, but she won't, not yet, she's waiting until she turns eighteen so she and her sister won't have to go into the care system. I told her Charlie would look after them, or at least give them a place to stay, until Alice is old enough to look after them both, legally- but she's adimant she and Cythia would get separated.

So here I am, gathering evidence and supporting my abused friend. Only another three months and twelve days to go until she is finally free and her parents are locked up- too long in my opinon.

Then again, who am I to talk? I never told anyone about mom. Although she never physically hurt me, she did leave me to fend for myself, a lot. But it wasn't her fault, she did try to change, it was just hard without any support except me. Maybe she would, could, have changed if I hadn't...

No, Stop. Those thoughts lead to mental pain, the worse kind.

I stumble over to my side draw as the pain starts to rip me apart. Soon, but not soon enough, the blade is in my hand and I'm cutting, this time on my thighs, watching the blood flow down my legs, wiping it off before it falls onto the dark, wood floor.

I lock my blade up again, with the USB, and put the box back where it belongs. Next I decide to go for a shower and wash off the blood, sweat and free my tired, stiff bones.

The water flows freely and I just stand there for a few minutes, letting the cold water warm up, feeling nothing as I watch the blood wash down the plug hole, then I'm washing off with my mango-scented shower gel, welcoming the sting as it falls over my lastest cuts. Then I wash my hair out with my strawberry-scented shampoo and condioner.

Getting out I towel off, put my panties, a long-sleeved pj top and fleecy pj pants, go downstairs and leave a note for Charlie saying there is some of last nights lasagna in the freezer and go back upstairs to bed.

* * *

 _"Come on mom, home time."_

 _"Er, your no fun, come on, join us."_

 _"No mom, come on, let's go home now. We have that inspection tommorrow, we have to be there for it."_

 _"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming."_

 _We get to the car outside the dingy pub, mom starts getting into the drivers seat._

 _"No mom, I'll drive, your in no conditon to."_

 _"No, your only thirteen."_

 _"At least I'm not drunk, and I know how to drive." I tell her, taking the keys._

 _"Fine, whatever."_

My eyes shoot open, that was too close, too close. Sitting up, I notice something, the windows open- it's never open, Charlie doesn't open it, he knows I don't like it, so why is it open?

I get up out of bed, hearing Charlie snoring in the next room, and pad over to the open window and peer out.

Nothing. I don't see anything out of the ordinary so I close the window and groggally go back to bed, knowing I can't get back to sleep, but pretending anyway.

Just before I climb into bed, I notice something in the forest lineing the road. Could it have just been my imagination? Or did I really just see a pair of golden eyes?

* * *

 **So was that good? A little more of Bella's past was revealed.**

 **Please leave your reviews and don't forget to fave and follow.  
**

 **I'll be updating every Friday and please check out some of my other stories.**

 **Lovin' you all,**

 **Brookie.**


	4. We Met In A Vision

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **This chapter is currently unbetaed so no judging! Check back in a few days for the betaed version.**

* * *

 _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,_ _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem._ _But if I know you, I know what you'll do, y_ _ou'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._ -Lana Del Rey.

 **We Met In A Vision  
**

 **Alice's POV**

God, dad's going to kill me. That's what I think as the new doctor put a cast on my broken arm. It wasn't that bad, I'd had worse and I only went to the hospital so I could get some strong painkillers but then the new doctor had to see me and insisted he examine me.

I tried to say no, honest, but it's like he didn't understand to word! I'm so glad there are no hand prints on my left arm or he would have surely found out I was hiding and I refused to let him see if there was any other damage, already knowing that there was.

"There you go, all done." The new doctor, Dr. Carlise Cullen, said. "Now don't remove this cast under any circumstances and take two of these painkillers every 6-7 hours."

He handed me a bottle of pills, a serious and worried look on his face.

"Thanks." I muttered, getting up and taking the bottle while trying not to limp as I walked out of the hospital.

This is my life. Get up, put on clothes to hide my pain, go to school and get ignored in the morning. Then I have lunch with Bella in the woods while she takes photos of my new endless injuries while I take pictures of her ever new scars. I go to afternoon lessons, get called names and beat up by my peers, go home only to get beat by my mom then help with dinner and do homework before getting beat by my dad after dinner. After that I clean my wounds and ignore my sister's offers of help before I go to bed and fall into a restless sleep. Then I wake up and repeat.

Yep, that was my life, endless pain. But soon, just three months and twelve days, I'll be eighteen and can finally tell someone, I can't before then; well except Bella but she is the exception. I can't risk Cynthia being taken from me and I won't let her go into care if I can help it.

Bella always says that Charlie will look after us until I legally can and I know she means it, but I can't trust that he will. I've taken the pain for almost eleven years, I can wait three more months.

They always say they only beat me because they love me, because they want me to be 'normal'. They think beating me is a kindness because they could quite easally send me to a 'hospital' or as you will know them, an asylum.

They say if I'm normal, this would wouldn't happen but newsflash- I'm not normal, but I'm not mad! No one is really normal and I know that it's really weird that I can see the future but I'm not mad, I'm completely sane, I don't know why they can't see that.

I took a deep breath and put on a bright smile on my face- that was hidden by my black hoodie- as I reached my second lesson, I'd missed my first but the hospital had called in saying I was there so it was all good. Well until father found out, which he no doubt would living in this small town where everyone knew everything, or they thought they did.

I sat down in my usual seat at the back, wincing as I streched cuts and bruises more then I did walking. I always sat at the back, alone, in ever lesson. Except when I was with Bella in English since no one wanted to sit next to the 'emo freaks'.

"Hello, can I sit here?" A boy with beautiful blonde hair and golden eyes asked, gesturing to the seat next to me and I blindly nod, stunned at the shear beauty of my soon-to-be love.

I'd seen him in a vision, we were in love and I could not wait to meet him but I didn't think it would be quite so soon so I was stumped as to what to say.

"What happened?" He asked once he had got himself settled down. My heart started beating faster and my thoughts raced, did he know? How could he? Did his father call him and tell him about my broken arm and how he thought there was more too it? Did he-

"Your arm." He said, he must have seen my panic. Usually I could hide my emotions amazingly well, so I was confused as to how he could tell but answered anyway.

"I fell on it, it's fine but your father insisted on putting it in a cast."

He frowned. "How do you know it was my father."

Shit, I couldn't say I'd 'seen' them all anoncing their names in a vision, so I had to lie. "Your new, I haven't seen you before, and he's new and you have to same eyes and blonde hair, it doesn't take a genius to work it out." Yeah, that would work, I hoped.

"Oh." He said, but I could tell he was still suspicious but, luckly, the teacher called class to attention; effectively ending the conversation.

Class ended and I limped out, ignoring everyone and expecting everyone too ignore me like usual.

"Hey, wait up." I heard my angel call. I turned around and saw him rushing towards me.

"Yes Jasper?" Oops, I shouldn't know his name.

"How do you know my name?"

"Erm, I heard the gossip. New beautiful, blonde haired boy, golden eyes, so yeah, your Jasper." I told him, turning around and continued walking towards my next class, being careful not to limp no matter how much I wanted to.

He laughed; sounding slightly annoyed and worried, why? "Guess that makes sense, but now I am at a loss." He said, a glint of ammusement in his tortured eyes. I longed to make that torture go away, knowing I had already fallen for him, but I stopped myself.

Not yet, I told myself.

"And whats that?" I asked instead.

"You know my name, but I do not know yours." We had arrived at my next class and I turned around, looking into his golden orbs, forgetting the world for a few seconds.

"Alice." I told him, breaking my eyes from his hypnotizing gaze and leaving him in the hallway, feeling his stare as I walked to my seat at the back of the class, a small smile playing on my lips.

* * *

 **Ok so that was Alice's POV. I know it was short but I litrally have no clue how to write in her POV. I really hoped you enjoyed it though.**

 **Yes, the quote was from the song 'Once Upon A Dream' from Disney's Sleeping Beauty- what can I say, I love the song!**

 **Fave, follow and review!**

 **Lovin' ya all,**

 **Brookie.**


End file.
